united_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Powell
Professor Alexander Powell is a military scientist and Dragon City's cleverest man who later starts working for Roboblaze. Johnson's Takeover Once Johnson had his army of droids which Evilofen created for him, he used them to take over the city. He stormed the town hall and took Mayor Williams hostage. He then stormed the military base. General Anderson was evacuated in his helicopter but Professor Powell and General Anderson's top agent, Agent X, were taken hostage. He then demanded Roboblaze's head and £1,000,000 as a ransom. Roboblaze discovered Johnson's location. He began planning an assassination attempt. Roboblaze and Volkov were ready in different positions outside Quality Baseball Caps, the shop owned by Johnson. They discovered that Johnson had taken the city officials hostage. Volkov killed Johnson as Roboblaze stormed the building and destroyed any droids inside with sniper support from Volkov. Roboblaze then freed the hostages. Powell felt in debt to Roboblaze for saving his life. Roboblaze used his computer to find the location of one of Darkoboblaze's top secret labs. Roboblaze entered the lab but was captured by Mega Roboblaze. The Three Brothers of death arrived just in time. They used their powers together to create an explosion which damaged Mega Roboblaze but sacrificed themselves in the process. Now Roboblaze was free he entered the control room and confronted Darkoboblaze. Neither could destroy the other. Roboblaze decided to use his self destruct to destroy the entire lab including Darkoboblaze. Both Roboblaze and Darkoboblaze were destroyed. Volkov brought Powell to the wreckage the following day. They found Roboblaze and Powell repaired him. Mega Roboblaze healed himself and pulled Darkoboblaze from underneath a broken control panel. He then took him to Evilofen but he was damaged beyond repair. Working for Roboblaze Evilofen found Mega Roboblaze in the remains of Darkoboblaze's lab. This gave him the idea to create another version of Roboblaze. He created a negative of Roboblaze using the technology which created Mega Roboblaze. He called it Ezalbobor. Evilofen then thought about how Ezalbobor would kill Roboblaze. He created a new element called Evilofen Crystal. This was the most powerful energy source ever created. It gave Ezalbobor the power he would need to defeat Roboblaze. Evilofen then thought about Mega Roboblaze. He didn't have enough time to fix him so he just attached a gun which fired golden bullets to the socket where his missing arm should've been. Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze captured Roboblaze but he tasered them before they could kill him. This gave him time to escape. While he was escaping Ezalbobor and Mega Roboblaze had a fight with some Baseball Cap Droids over who deserved to kill Roboblaze more. This was no problem for the 2 Oboblazes although it did allow Roboblaze to escape. Ezalbobor found Roboblaze again. This time Volkov shot the Evilofen Crystal from Ezalbobor's chest. This meant he couldn't kill Roboblaze. Meanwhile Technico, a repair droid of Evilofen's fixed Mega Roboblaze. Evilofen's final plan was to hack the Police Bots. To do this he needed a distraction. He spoke to Robust, another villain. Robust was just finishing his first Termination Bot. Robust sent that as a distraction. Roboblaze defeated it but guessed that it was a distraction. Ezalbobor broke into the Police Station and hacked the Police Bots. Roboblaze went to confront Evilofen while Volkov and Professor Powell went to the Police Station to kill Ezalbobor. Professor Powell gave Volkov one golden bullet so he could kill Ezalbobor. They fought their way through the Police Station until they found Ezalbobor. Volkov shot Ezalbobor but was killed in the process. Professor Powell put the Police Bots back under government control. Roboblaze was talking to Evilofen in his lab. When the Police Bots went back online they immediately arrested Evilofen. Roboblaze then went to the Police Station to find Volkov dying on the floor. In his final moments, Volkov revealed to Roboblaze that he had been Golden Man all along.